


villa time villa time

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: you and clancy have been paid like £7384392910250560320 or something to go live in a huge villa for a week if you make a spacecast about it every day. stuff happens





	villa time villa time

DAY 1

-

-

We pulled up at the front drive and for a moment, our eyes were just stuck to the giant villa in front of us. 

guys i’m sorry i don’t know what to write! i’ll come back to this concept later but for now, you get this. lol sorry


End file.
